1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pharmaceutical composition for systemic transdermal administration comprising an active loratidine metabolite as active ingredient.
2. Description of the Related Art
Loratidine (ethyl-[4-(8-chloro-6,11-dihydro-5H-benzo[5,6]cyclohepta[1,2-b]pyridin-11- ylidene)-1-piperidinecarboxylate]) is an antihistamine that is available commercially as syrup or in the form of tablets. The active ingredient is metabolised in the body.
There is now a need to improve the antihistaminic effect and to provide a systemic form of administration. In tests carried out for that purpose, it has, surprisingly, been established that an active loratidine metabolite has sufficient stability to be provided as active ingredient in a pharmaceutical composition for systemic transdermal administration.